


Travelling

by MissHammer



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Doodles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he's heavy, Raistlin indulges his brother who fell asleep leant on his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyphomandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphomandra/gifts).




End file.
